ben_10_ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
As The Day Progressed: Part 2
Plot (Back in the previous episode, Ben 23 and Gwen were fighting against Sevenseven and Tetrax. After the major battle, Ben 23 and Gwen ran towards the Rust Bucket to see Max Tennyson stabbed. Max Tennyson was taken into hospital and managed to survive; now, Ben 23 and Gwen wait in the hospital as Max is recovering from his injury) Ben 23: Are you okay now, Grandpa? Max: Yes, Ben... I'm much better Gwen: I wonder why Vilgax wanted to do this... Max: I don't know — oh, Ben. Today, you're meeting someone new, someone, from another planet Ben 23: Do they know any human expressions? Max: No, Ben. I said they're not from planet Earth... Ben 23: Aww Man! Gwen: So wait, doesn't that mean that I am no longer working with Ben to save the world? Max: No, the reason is because you have been accepted to Friedkin University; a college for magic users, and... very powerful sorceresses Gwen: Really? Thanks Grandpa! Max: No problem, Gwen! (As Gwen cheers about going to college, Ben 23 waits in boredom for his new partner to arrive from space) Intro (Rook arrives from his planet Revonnah, and is excited to meet Ben, his expectations were pretty high as he expected to see a tall, muscular man, with the Omnitrix on his wrist. As soon as Rook ran to the hospital to meet Ben, he sees a small, 16 year old boy, with the Omnitrix on his wrist; he sighs as he opens the door) Rook: Greetings, you must be Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful piece of technology in the entire universe Ben 23: Yep; that's me... You must be Rook Blonko? Grandpa was just talking about you! Rook: If I am not mistaken, your cousin is an Anodite, one of the most powerful beings in the universe? Ben 23: Yep, and she's been accepted to Friedkin University; a college for magic users, and powerful sorceresses Rook: Fascinating! I do love some magic (Ben and Rook begin to walk out of the hospital, only to reveal that Vilgax has arrived) Vilgax: Ben Tennyson! (jumps down) 'I have come along way to meet with you, and in person Rook: Do you know this person, Ben? Ben 23: No, but I don't think he is one of the good guys... Vilgax: What makes you think that I'm not evil? I came across your grandfather and stabbed him... My actions are going according to plan... '(Vilgax shoots down a part of the wall so it could crash on Ben, Rook stares, thinking Ben is dead) End Scene (The scene comes back with huge parts of the wall falling on Ben, and Rook thinking that Ben is dead, however, a ghost-like alien flies out of the pile) Mr. Freak: That was a close one... Rook: I thought you died! Mr. Freak: Meh, I get told that millions of times... It's surprising that Vilgax didn't even try to stop me Vilgax: Fool! That was part of the plan... Mr. Freak: What? Attempting to crush me with rocks didn't go as planned did it, Vilgax? Vilgax: This inconceivable language of yours is disgusting, Tennyson... Mr. Freak: Not my problem! (Mr. Freak flies towards Vilgax and attempts to inhabit his body, however, Vilgax's armour prevented Mr. Freak from inhabiting his body. Mr. Freak then transforms into Rollaway and smacks Vilgax into a building) Rollaway: That should hold him off for now! Rook: I don't think so, Ben! I think he wants "round two" Rollaway: Alright fine, I'll attempt to take him down (Rollaway rolls into a ball and charges at Vilgax, however, Vilgax forcefully pushed Rollaway into the ground, then slamming him. Rollaway transforms back into Ben 23) Ben 23: (gets up) 'Is that all you got? Vilgax: Are you expecting more defeat, Tennyson? Ben 23: In fact, yes, yes I do! Rook: No, Ben! I want to help! '(Vilgax slammes the ground, causing a slight crater on the ground, Ben 23 is sent flying, but transforms into Freezeghost. Freezeghost flies at Vilgax, freezing him as he turns intangible, Rook runs into the ice, punching it, sending the ice flying, it then smashes) Freezeghost: I have a plan; I could distract Vilgax, while you create a explosive and activate it's detination at the moment Vilgax runs towards us after my attack Rook: On it! (Rook runs to get his Proto-TOOL, while Freezeghost runs towards Vilgax. Vilgax blasts a laserbeam at Freezeghost, however Freezeghost turns invisible so it couldn't harm him. Freezeghost freezes him again, however Vilgax jumps over at Freezeghost, slamming him down in the process) Freezeghost: Ahhhh! Rook: Ben! (Vilgax then runs for Rook, but Rook sets off the bomb, and it explodes, harming Vilgax, sending him flying, Freezeghost gets up and transforms back into Ben 23) Ben 23: Good job, Rook! Rook: Thank You, Ben! (As the smoke clears, Vilgax is laid there, defeated) Ben 23: What should we do with him? Rook: We should send him into Plumber HQ prison Ben 23: Wait, what? (Ben 23 is confused, while Rook contacts Plumber HQ to take Vilgax to their security prison; ending the episode) Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Rook Blonko (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax Aliens Used *Mr. Freak (first appearance; off-screen transformation) *Rollaway (first appearance) *Freezeghost (first appearance) Trivia Category:Ben 23 Episodes